


Acidic Resentment

by timeiscontagious



Category: Damon POV, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeiscontagious/pseuds/timeiscontagious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes me wish I were a better man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acidic Resentment

My resentment is like acid. It burns my insides, making me vomit up words and phrases that I know will rip and tear. They are not clean shots but rather ones that are meant to cause as much destruction as possible. I love to see the looks on people’s faces when my words hit home. The dawning of how I view them, how I view the world.

I enjoy this more with Stefan the Boy Scout. Stefan who wishes he were anything but me. We all know that he’s one drop of human blood away from making me look like fucking Gandhi. But her.

Goddamnit, but I have never wanted anything more than I want her. I want to destroy her and spoil her. Throw her in the dirt and lavish jewels on her. I want to take everything from her and then give her more than anyone else in the world could give her. I want to snatch her from Stefan and run, the way I did when we were little, and he had a toy I coveted.

This toy. This should-be meaningless toy. She makes me wish I were a better man.

And I hate her for that. 


End file.
